On Melancholy Hill
by siizenn
Summary: [OS] Depuis que Sean est arrivé dans cette communauté de hippies cachée au fin fond de la Californie, il ne cesse de se poser des questions. Comment peut-il ressaisir son petit frère qui ne l’écoute plus et mettre un mot sur ce qu’il ressent envers l’une des personnes habitant ici ?


Sean sait qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Il ne sait pas ce que c'est, ni même s'il doit s'en méfier, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que le jeune adolescent ne peut pas y rester insensible ou indifférent.

Depuis qu'ils sont arrivés ici, dans ce camp de hippies planqué en plein milieu d'une forêt en Californie, Daniel devient systématiquement la source de tous ses problèmes, qu'ils soient minimes ou non. Mais à vrai dire, ce n'est pas comme si ceci était nouveau. Il y a quelques mois de cela, quand l'insouciance faisait encore partie d'eux-mêmes, les désaccords et chamailleries étaient de mise. Mais en y repensant, Sean réalise qu'elles n'ont strictement rien avoir avec maintenant et que Daniel n'avait jamais atteint un stade de casse-pieds aussi élevé. Il a l'impression d'être face un mur, quelque chose d'infranchissable et que franchement, il n'a pas la foi et l'envie de s'y coller. En tout cas, pas pour le moment.

Non, c'est bien quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus plaisant que les crises de Daniel et la distance qui se créer entre les deux frères.

Peut-être est-ce le fait de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes ? De _réelles _nouvelles personnes, avec qui des liens se créer, qui sont sur la même longueur d'onde et en qui Sean peut avoir confiance. Enfin, confiance est un bien grand mot. L'adolescent ne peut pas savoir s'il est prêt à donner la sienne à des personnes qu'il connaît à peine... comme par exemple Ingrid et Anders. Non pas qu'il ne les aime pas, loin de là, mais les seuls mots qu'ils se sont échangés ne sont que de simples banalités ou bien des blagues peu convaincantes que Sean essayait de faire au groupe et qui, en échange, le couple répondait par des sourires. Non, la seule chose que Sean peut leur reprocher serait peut-être le fait qu'ils ne se lâchent pas les basques d'une seconde et que ça ne semble déranger ni l'un ni l'autre, ni les gens de la communauté.

Peut-être que, _juste _quelques fois, Sean les envie un peu.

Alors quoi ? Est-il perturbé par la soudaine impudeur d'Hannah, les réflexions (taquines ou non) de Penny ou bien de... de l'éternel silencieux et discret Jake ? Tout cela est nouveau pour lui, mais aussi tellement habituel. C'est comme si une goutte de nostalgie venait l'envahir à chaque moment passé avec eux. Ça lui rappelle que lui aussi, fût un temps, il était entouré de personnes tout aussi atypiques qu'ici, qu'il pouvait rire, s'amuser et même faire des stupides trucs que fait des personnes de son âge. Qu'au fond, il n'est encore qu'un gamin de seize ans et non un robot près à surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de son stupide petit frère.

Malgré l'impression de déjà vu, Sean ne peut pas faire l'aveugle sur toutes les nouveautés qui s'ouvrent à lui. Comme les nuits interminables devant le feu de camp, travailler dans une plantation de marijuanas ou bien les baignades à l'improviste dans le lac, pas très loin.

À l'improviste et surtout forcés par Cassidy.

En y repensant, il n'aurait jamais cru que cette minime et courte rencontre à Beaver Creek aurait menée à ça. Il se souvient encore d'elle comme étant une éclaboussure sur un tableau blanc. Autour d'elle, le marché de noël paraissait fade, trop pure et inintéressant. Cassidy avait (et à toujours d'ailleurs) le don d'attirer le regard de Sean, comme un aimant avec un bout de métal. À côté de ces grands sapins immaculés de neige, ses cheveux violets, sa guitare costumée et sa voix angélique, la jeune femme envahissait ses pensées et occupée toutes ses facultés mentales le privant totalement de discernement. Et rien n'a réellement changé depuis qu'il est ici, en Californie. Enfin peut-être les regards qu'elle lui rend en retour, les petites attentions dont elle fait preuve et la manière qu'elle a de toucher ses cheveux en prétextant qu'ils sont beaucoup trop longs.

S'asseyant un moment sur une chaise pliable, son carnet et son crayon dans les mains, Sean se pose la question. C'est peut-être _ça _alors ?

Pendant un moment, il se met à fixer Cassidy jouer de la guitare devant sa tante en murmurant les paroles d'une quelconque chanson. Soudainement, Sean se rappelle à quel point il aime le fait qu'elle paraisse dans son propre monde quand elle joue et qu'elle a l'air heureuse, comme si elle s'est appropriée l'endroit.

Oui, Sean aime bien la regarder et échanger avec la jeune femme parce qu'elle dégage quelque chose d'intéressant... mais comme toutes les personnes ici. Tous ces gens ont quelque chose d'unique, d'admirable et aussi de très attrayant. Alors pourquoi diable Sean n'arrive toujours pas à mettre le mot sur un truc qui lui paraît pourtant si claire ?

L'adolescent souffle un instant en faisant tourner son crayon entre ses doigts. Le temps est parfait, la nuit n'a pas encore pointé son nez et la voix de Cassidy lui procure un réel apaisement. Mais malgré ça, il n'arrive pas à réfléchir clairement, à se concentrer et à enlever la boule coincée dans sa gorge. C'est en essayant de réfléchir au prochain dessin qu'il va faire que des bruits secs et tranchants attirent son attention. En rabaissant sa tête et en plongeant son regard un peu plus loin, Sean tombe sur Finn assit à même le sol entrain de trancher un bout de bois.

Leurs regards ne se croisent pas, le jeune homme n'a pas immédiatement attiré son attention et... et il n'a clairement pas une voix angélique faite pour chanter. Mais bizarrement, malgré ça, Sean ressent quelque chose en l'apercevant. Serait-ce de l'admiration, comme pour Cassidy, ou bien autre chose ? L'adolescent trouve intéressant l'attitude qu'a Finn à paraître nonchalant (mais loin d'être agressif), comme si rien ne le préoccupe. À vrai dire, intéressant n'est pas le mot exact. Peut-être... peut-être bien attirant ? C'est encore flou, mais Sean n'a pas l'intention d'arrêter son crayon et d'utiliser Finn comme son prochain modèle. Les vas et viens entre lui et son carnet se multiplies et l'adolescent paraît même satisfait de son dessin. Il a le sentiment d'avoir bien retranscrit sa position, son air toujours un peu à l'ouest et ses traits qui font de lui quelqu'un de si spécial. Spécial au point qu'il remette Sean en question avec des interrogations stupidement existentielles.

Oui, Finn est quelqu'un de particulier parmi un nombre incalculable de personnes singulières. Il a le don de ne rien prendre au sérieux, la fâcheuse manie de foutre un bordel considérable et de donner de mauvaises habitudes à Daniel. Mais il est aussi terriblement drôle, fait quelques fois de gentils compliments à Sean et... et est bien bâtit. L'adolescent ne sait pas si c'est une raison valable pour autant l'apprécier mais que faire, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait contrôler ses sentiments ou quelque chose comme ça. Sa vie est assez bordélique, si Sean a la chance de se soucier de rien pendant un instant, il la prend sans hésiter. Et, aussi surprenant soit-il, c'est des personnes comme Finn qui lui permet cela. Depuis qu'il le côtoie, l'adolescent n'a pas pensé (du moins pas beaucoup) à Seattle, à sa vie d'avant ou bien à Lyla. Évidemment qu'il n'a rien oublié de cela, il garde toujours une place assez spéciale et douloureuse dans son cœur par rapport à tout ceci, mais disons que ça prend moins de place. Quand il en parle, Sean n'a plus une boule dans la gorge et maintenant la seule chose qui le préoccupe est l'avenir, Puerto Lobos, lui et Daniel. Et... et peut-être les prochaines chaussettes qu'il aimerait bien s'acheter.

Les moments avec Finn lui permet de décompresser, de voir qu'il n'est pas le seul à penser que Big Joe est une grosse merde et à se sentir un peu plus intime avec lui, jours après jours. Si le Sean datant d'il y a quelques mois le voyait réagir comme ça en présence d'un garçon il... il péterait sûrement les plombs. Mais après tout, comment pouvait-il prévoir tout ce qui allait se passer ensuite ? Aujourd'hui, Sean est une nouvelle personne. Alors penser au passé et constamment se remettre en question n'a pas sa place ici. Du moins, pas pour le moment.

Mais alors comment est-il supposé réagir face à la déclaration de Finn, plus ou moins explicite ?

Est-ce l'alcool qui le rend si serein face à ça ou, au contraire, est-il complètement perdu maintenant qu'ils sont tous les deux près à braquer Merrill pour son stupide argent ? Putain, Sean en a aucune idée mais ce dont il est sûr, c'est que les lèvres de son ami paraissent soudainement très attirantes et qu'il ne s'est jamais sentît aussi bien avec quelqu'un de toute sa vie.

"Désoler pour ça" murmure Finn en reculant légèrement.

Enveloppé dans un étrange univers où seul la musique parvient à atteindre ses oreilles et où la faible lumière que diffuse les guirlandes arrive à affecter son champ de vision, Sean a l'impression d'être à l'écart. À l'écart de tout, des autres, de son monde et du passé. Mais cela ne le dérange pas, loin de là.

S'il le pouvait, il resterait coincé ici pour l'éternité.

"Je... Je crois que je ressens... la même chose."

"De quoi tu as peur alors ?"

Sean n'a pas peur. Maintenant, avec lui, il n'a peur de rien.

L'adolescent n'a jamais scruter le visage de quelqu'un comme ça de toute sa vie. À présent chaque traits, mimiques, qualités et défauts passent sous son radar et fait paraître Finn comme une toute nouvelle personne. À partir de maintenant, s'il entame une nouvelle conversation, Sean pense être incapable de suivre les mots qui sortirons de sa bouche. Il est bien trop hypnotisé par les mouvements réguliers de celle-ci qui n'arrête pas de s'étirer. Ça peut paraître maladroit, presque débile, mais Sean trouve ça dingue l'intérêt soudain qu'il éprouve à la beauté de Finn et au fait qu'il parait beaucoup plus charmant de près.

Alors, sans plus attendre, Sean approche son visage du sien et leurs lèvres se rencontrent enfin. Un simple et doux mouvement qui a le don d'amener l'adolescent au septième ciel et de lui faire entendre son cœur battre à la chamade. Il ose à peine ouvrir les yeux et faire le moindre geste qui couperait court à ce moment. Sean laisse simplement son instinct se coordonner avec celui de Finn et former une danse sensuelle et édénique qui a l'aptitude de lui faire ressentir un million de choses inexplicables dans sa tête, et surtout dans son estomac.

Alors quand la musique au loin se remet à résonner au creux de ses oreilles et que le monde autour de lui ne parait plus si angélique qu'il le croyait, Sean se retient de sourire bêtement. Il réalise que sa main s'est elle aussi maladroitement posée sur la cuisse de son ami et qu'il peut même entendre sa respiration s'il tend bien l'oreille.

Il se rend compte aussi à quel point cet endroit va lui manquer. Qu'il n'a jamais était autant heureux d'avoir rencontré des personnes comme eux et que, au fond de lui, il est convaincu que ces quelques jours passaient ici sont la plus belle expérience de toute sa vie. Le jeune garçon se sent différent, dans le bon sens. Il réalise qu'enfin, pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait quitter cet endroit.

Peut-être qu'enfin, Sean à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Un endroit, des amis et ce qui le tracassait depuis pas mal de jours.


End file.
